Fallen
by JustHereForFun
Summary: (incomplete) CHAPTER TWO UP! Charlie Conway thought he had it all when he made it into the NHL with some of his Duck friends, but it all changed when a certain person in want of vengance gets him off the ice for a season...
1. Prologue

_Author's notes:_ I found it! I found it! I _knew_ I it was in my room somewhere! And by-golly! I found it between the wall and my bed! Muahaha! *coughs* Anyhow...I was really surprised when I found out there was actually a Mighty Ducks section. Wow, and I didn't know that there really was this many fans still. Well, enough talking. Time to start the story.  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Oh, yes! I own the Ducks! Yeah right...okay, you know the routine....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Fallen_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Conway on a break away! He fakes once! Twice! Shoots! Scores!" The crowd cheered loudly as the semi-pro hockey player did a victory lap around the opponent's goal. His team came around him and they cheered just as loud as the crowd that watched them.  
  
  
The team was quickly back in their positions and the puck was dropped by the ref. The crowd cheered as a person on Conway's team snatched the puck and passed it to another team mate as he was slammed into the wall.  
  
  
"Oh! And Averman gets a hard check into the boards! There goes Germaine with the puck--! Oh! And Riley knocks Germaine over, taking the puck!" The crowd responded as they always had before when this had happened. Their shouts of dimsay went unnoticed as the opposing team's supporters roared in support.  
  
  
"Banks tries to block Riley off and--Oh! He'll be seeing stars after that hit! Riley goes up to the goalie and shoots--! It's stopped by the quick reflexes of Gaffney! Nice save Julie the Cat!" Again the crowd roared in support and the opposing team responded by chanting their motto.  
  
  
The puck was taken up by Averman, who recovered from the hard hit and passed it to Banks, who didn't get far thanks to the opposing team. Banks iced the puck before he was hit into the boards and Conway took it, rushing towards his opponent's net.  
  
  
"Conway on another break away! This kid can skate! Half the team is all rooky and we are seeing some awesome moves done by them all! What's this? Riley coming up from behind Conway! He could actually catch him! Conway fakes and shoots--" But Conway never hit the puck.  
  
  
Instead Riley, who sped up even faster, shoved him in the back and threw him off balance. Conway fell to the ice as did Riley, who was unstable by his attack. They both skidded hard into one of the posts on the net, Conway getting the worse of it.  
  
  
Refs and fellow team members skated quickly to the site, while the crowd was quiet. The only thing that made a sound was the announcer, doing his job.  
  
  
"This doesn't look good. Riley came up from behind Conway and purposely shoved his opponent down onto the ice. The refs are checking both players out and it seems as if Riley is all right," There was a pause as the crowd watched Riley get up off Conway and lead off the ice by his fellow team members and coach.  
  
  
"This does not look good at all, folks. One of the most promising rookies in this game is not moving. It looks as though he hit the post harder than we all think. The ref is signaling a strecher. It looks as though Conway is going to live, but is probably going to be off the ice for the rest of the season."   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Charlie Conway barely noticed what was going around him, but he did know that he was not in good shape. He felt his helmet get removed by one of he team mates after they carefully turned him over.  
  
  
"Charlie? Charlie?" He heard several people call at once. The ice burned on his back and his shoulder went numb with pain. Why was he in this much pain? All he could remember was Riley coming up behind him and then falling on the ice. Falling never hurt this much before.  
  
  
"We need to get him on the stretcher. On three. One. Two. Three!"   
  
  
Charlie cried out in pain as he was lifted off the ice. His shoulder was aflamed with white hot pain! There was a bunch of worried voices asking questions, wondering if he was okay. And then Charlie was back lying on the ice. No...it wasn't ice. It was a stretcher.  
  
  
Charlie's eyes were forced opened as the doctors examined him. He was strapped safely on the stretcher, much like Adam had been during their Pee-wee years. The burning pain in his shoulder brought him back to reality and after the doctor was finished checking to see if he had a concussion, Charlie looked over to his fellow team mates.  
  
  
Guy had a comforting hand on Connie's shoulder and Adam was holding onto Charlie's hand, the one that wasn't attached to the shoulder that was burning with pain. Averman, Julie, and Fulton was near the stretcher, but was far enough away from it so the doctors could do their job.  
  
  
And then Charlie saw his coach. A different coach than the other two he had had before. This coach was not as fun-loving as Bombay was, but he didn't put a cold front like Orion had. This coach was like the two of them put together, hard-working, but easy-going.  
  
  
"It's going to be all right, Conway." His coach told him and Charlie closed his eyes again as he tried to move his injured arm. Not a bright idea, but he didn't want to sit out the rest of the season.  
  
  
"Stop, Charlie. Just lie back and relax." Adam said to his friend, who did just that, but with pain jumping through his arm. A doctor was talking to his coach now, and the coach looked grim. They were going to bench him. He just knew it.  
  
  
After the doctors did their work, they began to move the stretcher off the ice, but Charlie refused to let go of Adam's hand.   
  
  
"Win it." He told his team mates. The Ducks. His friends, some he had known since he was in Pee-wees, gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
  
"You got it...Spazway." Guy said, still having a hand on Connie's shoulder. Charlie couldn't help but laugh inwardly at his old nickname. He had been a spaz at hockey when he was younger. Hell even Luis with his stopping problem hadn't been as much of a spaz as he had been.  
  
  
But now the old nickname was ironic, seeing how he was considered one of the top rookies of the year in the NHL. Yes, that's where they were now. The remaining seven Ducks were on the hockey team known as the Mighty Ducks in the NHL.  
  
  
All the Ducks went their own ways after they graduated from Edan Hall Academy and only the seven of them continued on as the Ducks. Dwayne had went back south and joined the Dallas North Stars, a team that the remaining Ducks faced earlier in the season.  
  
  
Goldburg...well, Goldy went back to his family business and actually found a girlfriend while working there. Dean Portman, the other Bash Brother, was somewhere in Chicago. None of the Ducks had heard from him since their last day in Edan Hall.  
  
  
Russ Tyler went back to LA, back to his old home to play street puck, which he had told them before he left. Luis was in off in Europe, still chasing the women. And now another Duck was going to leave the game, even if it was only for a season.  
  
  
"We'll get 'em for ya, Captain." Fulton said as Charlie let go of Adam and the doctors pushed the stretcher off the ice. Charlie wasn't the Captain of the team, but he was still considered to be the leader of the seven reamining Ducks.  
  
  
He now knew how Bombay felt when he was injured in the minors, so close to the NHL. Only Charlie had been in the NHL, he gotten the chance to play in the big leagues, but now...now as he was being taken off the ice and watching a very satisfied looking Riley, Charlie wondered if a year was really as long as it seemed now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Author's notes:_ Eh, that was only the prologue, more soon! 


	2. Chapter One

Author's notes: Hey, thanks for the reviews guys! And now it is time for Chapter One! Enjoy, all! *grins*  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Blah, blah blah...moving along now...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Chapter One_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunlight streamed in from Charlie Conway's bedroom window, causing him to pull his other pillow over his head. He had been staying at his mother's house since he had been released from the hospital with a broken collar bone and a slight concussion. Needless to say that he didn't like the cheerfulness of the sun that morning.  
  
  
He, however, didn't get a chance to slip back into the land of dreams because at that moment something heavy fell on his knees and he snapped his bleary eyes open. There sat John, his little half-brother, grinning merrily at him. The young boy was almost eleven years old and he still woke his older brother up the same way he had for years.  
  
  
"What do you want?" Charlie moaned tiredly and then yelped slightly in pain as John hopped up and down on his knees. John and Charlie were half-brothers because John and Charlie only had the same mother. John's dad, Daren Smith, had married Charlie's mom when he was twelve.  
  
  
_(A/N: this is just an estimate. the old man in the second movie, Jan? said that Charlie's mother remarried before Bombay got back when he was injured...like i said, just an estimate)_  
  
  
"Mom told me to get you up. She has breakfast ready." John told him happily. Charlie groaned again and put his pillow over his head again, using his uninjured arm to do it.   
  
  
"Wake me three hours from now and ask me if I still want breakfast then." Charlie mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. He then jumped as he felt John bounce on his knees again.   
  
_It's a good thing my knee wasn't injured,_ He thought wryly. He moaned lightly and uncovered his head again to see John's blue eyes, sparkling behind his dark hair in a mischevious fashion, watching him carefully.  
  
  
"Why don't you get up?" His little brother asked and Charlie groaned a bit more, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep out of his eyes. John bounced on his knees slightly again until Charlie finally answered.  
  
  
"Ever heard of jet lag?" He asked, opening his eyes again and noticing John's michevious glance once again. _He gets it from Daren, I swear it,_ He thought, slightly amused.  
  
  
"You were only on the plane for two hours." John pointed out and hopped off of Charlie's knees as his older brother swatted at him. The younger boy grinned as he watched his brother sit up in his bed.  
  
  
Charlie winced as his right shoulder felt stiff, after effects of the broken collar bone. "Fine, fine. Just next time, don't hop on my knees. I just got injured a week ago...I don't need to go back to the hospital." He told his younger brother, who grinned again.  
  
  
"All right. Oh! Mr. Bombay came by earlier, but you were asleep and I think he left, but I'm not sure." John said as Charlie stood up and stratched out his left arm, while keeping his other arm close to him, as the doctor told him to do while his shoulder was healing.  
  
  
"Bombay? What time is it?" He asked, grabbing the sling the doctor had given him and slipping his injured arm into it.   
  
  
"Nearly eleven, I think. He was here around nine...he could still be here, but I have no clue. I've been trying to wake you up for almost half an hour." John answered, sitting on the bed as Charlie got dressed, which proved to be more difficult than he had thought it would have been.  
  
  
"Damn," Charlie muttered under his breath as he finally got finished dressing and began to head for the door, barefooted. He only stopped when he realized that John wasn't following. "What?"  
  
  
"Well...I was just wondering if you could take me skating this afternoon." John said, looking at his hands. Charlie sighed and leaned against the door, facing his little brother.  
  
  
"John, I would love to, really. But the doctor said--"   
  
  
"The doctor said that you couldn't skate, but you don't have to! You can just walk with me to a rink and watch me skate." John interrupted quickly and Charlie couldn't help but grin inwardly at John's enthusiasm towards ice skating.  
  
  
"All right, fine. You win. Now come on. I want to at least eat something before going out in the cold." He said, opening the door, while his little brother stood up and away from the bed. Grinning, the younger boy left the room first, with Charlie close behind.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Charlie couldn't help but smile as John told him all about what was going on at his school and the things he did after it. The two were walking over to the old ice pond that Charlie used to skate at before Bombay became coach for the District Five Peewee Hockey Team.   
  
  
Just when John was in the middle of a sentence though, he suddenly stopped and pointed ahead, toward the pond. "There're people there." And there certainly were.  
  
  
Small figures in black uniforms were skating around the frozen surface of the water. If Charlie wasn't mistaken, that was the Peewee Hockey Team, the Hawks. But what were the Hawks doing in Ducks area?  
  
  
"Come on. I want to know what's going on." He told John and started to pick up his pace. Being twelve years younger than Charlie, John had to jog to keep up with his brother's quick, long strides.  
  
  
When they reached the edge of the pond, they stared as the Hawks were shooting goals at their goalies and didn't even notice a young man glide towards them. Charlie only noticed him when he heard the sound of someone stopping near.  
  
  
"My, my, my...Charlie Conway is it?" The man asked, crossing his arms. The two brothers exchanged looks before looking back at the man.  
  
"That's me," Charlie answered as a cold wind hit his face. "And I'm sorry to say that though you look familiar, I don't really know you."  
  
  
"Of course you wouldn't remember me. I was on the Hawks team that year when you Ducks started that second place streak. Does the name McGill ring a bell?" The man asked, his face either going red from the cold or in anger at the thought of the Hawks' second place streak.  
  
  
"McGill, huh? The same McGill that shoved Banks into the post?" Charlie asked, noticing that McGill was studying his sling.   
  
  
"The one and only. And you, Conway, you went from being a spaz that had no place in hockey to a Rooky of the Year to a has-been." McGill said, a sly look on his face as he heard the sound of skates stopping behind him.  
  
  
Charlie just glared at McGill as another man and a few of the Peewee team came up behind him. They all seemed to leer at him and he was beginning to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable in the situation. There were no fellow Ducks to help him now.  
  
  
"Well, that's more than I can say for you. What did you do after Peewees? Quit hockey all together, go through high school and college, and then get a job as a coach? Wow, that's saying a lot." He said, dryly. Mc Gill scowled at him.  
  
  
"Whatever you may think, Conway. The Ducks are gone now. You and your friends on that Ducks NHL team are the last of your kind." He said smugly, while Charlie glanced down at John again. John was just watching all of this with a confused and shocked look on his face.  
  
  
"What do you mean they're gone? There has to be a District Five still. There's too many kids in your District--"  
  
  
"But not enough kids in District Five wanted to do hockey, so the board gave us all rights to their area." McGill interrupted, another smug look coming onto his face.  
  
  
"Ducks never say die. Think what you want, there will be a team this year. You can bet on it." Charlie said forcefully as he grew more and more angered at the smug look on the former Hawk's face.  
  
  
He then gestured for John to follow him and they bother retreated from the pond, both in lower spirits than before. "Come on, I know another pond we can go to." Charlie told John, leading the way to a skate shop he hadn't been to in years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Author's notes:_ Well, there's chapter one, probably not that good, but hey, I tried. More coming soon! 


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's notes:_ Er...okay, next part, everyone.  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Blah, blah blah...moving along now...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Chapter Two_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlie sighed as he and his brother came closer to the old skate shop Hans had owned, his anger at McGill forgotten for the moment. The last time he had been in the old shop was the day he had graduated from Edan Hall. Jan, Hans brother, had passsed away while Charlie and what remained of the Ducks had been in the Minors.  
  
  
_So many memories here,_ He thought as he remember the last time he had spoken to Hans before he had passed away.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
_"You're mother's been calling. She's been looking for you." Hans said as Charlie entered the shop and sat on the couch.  
  
  
"I'm here now." Charlie replied, and paused, listening to the radio as it continued to report on how the Edan Hall JV was doing. Hans slowly reached his hand over and switched it off, putting an uncomfortable silence over the room.  
  
  
"It sounds like they need you." Hans said, watching the younger man with a knowing look. Charlie just snorted at this comment.  
  
  
"They don't need me. What they need is a new coach." He told Hans, who gave him a look of disappoinment.  
  
  
"You're not a little boy anymore, Charlie. Please stop acting this way."  
  
  
Charlie sighed. "I just don't know what this guy wants from me." He said.  
  
  
"He won't let you just skate by. He wants more," Hans told him, his voice cracking a bit. "He wants it because it is there inside of you. He needs you to lead."  
  
  
With a look of disbelief, Charlie sat up. "How can he expect me to lead when he takes away my C? I was the Captain, Hans."  
  
  
"It's only a letter, Charlie," Hans replied before leaning over, opening a draw, and tossing a bunch of C's onto the coffee table. "Here. I have hundreds!"  
  
  
Charlie picked up a fist-full of the letters and held them up. "These are not the same. Don't make fun of me, Hans." He said, tossing them back onto the coffee table.  
  
  
"He took away the C, Charlie, not what was under it," Hans told him, but Charlie just looked up to the ceiling, sighing again. Sitting up a bit, Hans continued, "Be with your friends, Charlie. You are the heart of the team," Charlie looked back over to Hans in slight disbelief and surprise. "Don't let that slip away."  
  
  
Charlie then stood up, frustration and anger still apparent in his features as he jabbed his finger towards the radio. "They're the ones slipping away from me." He said, turning and began walking towards the exit, but paused when Hans made no reply.  
  
  
"Are you okay, Hans?" He asked, concerned, but Hans looked up at him with a mischevious look in his eyes and lifted a finger. Charlie gave another half-laugh, half-snort as he shook his head.  
  
  
"I gotta walk. I'll see you." He told Hans before walking out of the shop and into the cold._  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
And about a day after that, Hans had passed away. Charlie had always felt guilty that he hadn't been more concerned for his old friend's health. Now, years later, he knew he had been too full of frustration and anger to think clearly, but he still felt the slightest bit of guilt ever time he though about it.  
  
  
Thanks to Bombay, Charlie had seen what the frustration and anger was doing to him and had returned to the team, who welcomed him back with open arms. Good old Bombay.  
  
  
Right then, Charlie felt exactly how much he missed the others. They had been separated for more than five years and he was just realizing how much of a part of his life they all had been.  
  
  
Goldburg and his complaining of how the others would let the other team get by them. Portman and his carefree nature. Ken and his figure skating abilities. Russ and his old knuckle puck and smart mouth. Dwayne and his roping his team mates. Luis and his problem with stopping.  
  
  
And now since he was out of the leagues for a season, he was missing Guy and his charming self. Connie and her determination on the ice. Adam and his constant worry of what the crowd was thinking of his performance. Fulton and his uncontrollable slap shot. Julie and her quick glove. And Averman and his lame jokes.   
  
They were all an important part of who he was. If he had never met them, Charlie was certain he wouldn't be who he was that day.  
  
  
"Charlie?" John's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he realized that they were stadning in front of the old shop's back door. Looking down, he noticed that his little brother was staring into the window, which had a light shining through it.  
  
  
Frowning in confusion, Charlie reached for the first door. After Jan had died, Charlie had thought the place had been closed permanently and no one would buy it. Obviously, he had been mistaken.  
  
  
He slowly opened the outer door and then the inner door, slowly making his way in as he had many times before with his brother behind him. His eyes were greeted with the site of racks full of sharpened skates and a light in the memorial room. The room that had a wall full of newspaper and magazine clippings.  
  
  
"Come on in, Charlie." He heard a familiar voice call. The young man grinned slightly and gestured for his brother to follow him into the shop. They walked into the memorial room and spotted a slightly short man, who was wearing a button-up shirt and blue jeans and was studying the pictures on the wall, which looked as if there had been quite a few additions to it.  
  
  
It was Gordon Bombay, Charlie's old Peewee coach. The man who had also made a large impact on the young man's life. In the slightly dim light, Bombay looked slightly grim and maybe even morbid, but once he turned to the two brother's the smile on his face make it seem as if he had never been upset.  
  
  
"Hey, Coach," Charlie greeted, walking foreward and giving the older man a hug.  
  
  
"Hey, Charlie," His former coach replied before pulling away and looking over him. "Well, it's certainly been a long time. Wow, you have grown."  
  
  
This made Charlie smile a bit. "Yeah, and I see you haven't," He said, receiving a laugh from Bombay at that. "So, what are you doing in here?"  
  
  
Bombay shrugged and looked back to the wall. "Just looking over some memories." He answered, while Charlie picked a picture off the wall.  
  
  
On it had a newspaper clipping that read: _Former teammates meet in match._. There, under the headline, was a black and white picture of Connie, Guy, Averman, Adam, Julie, Fulton, Charlie, and Dwayne all grouped together with smiles on their faces. Dwayne was the only one in the picture with a different uniform as he was on the Dallas Star's team.  
  
  
"That was a good match. Cowboy really made it difficult to take the puck away from him." Charlie commented, hanging the picture on the wall. Then, after noticing Bombay's grin, Charlie looked over to John and gestured for his brother to come over.  
  
  
"John told me you were at the house earlier in the morning." Charlie said, raising a questioning brow at his old coach. Bombay gave the hockey player a slight look confusion, but then smiled a bit.  
  
  
"Around nine I stopped by. You were still asleep. So, uh...I heard how you got that." He said, pointing vaguely at Charlie's shoulder. Charlie looked at it for a moment and shrugged with his left shoulder, which felt awkward.  
  
  
"It was bound to happen. Riley was out to get me since I first step foot into Edan Hall." He told the coach before going to another picture and picking it off the wall. It was a news article about Charlie's 'accident.'  
  
  
"This makes it look even worse than it felt." He said, before putting the picture back on the wall.  
  
  
Bomaby nodded. "Picture's usually do that. Hey, John, do you want something to eat?"  
  
  
John brightened, glad he wasn't being ignored and nodded eagerly. Bombay always had treats whenever he stopped by their house. Charlie just grinned and asked, "Can I have something too?"  
  
  
"Aren't you a bit old for snacks?" Bombay asked as they all headed into the kitchen area, which was away from the rest of the store.  
  
  
"Too old for snacks? Never. You can never be too old for snacks." Charlie answered, taking one last look at the memorial wall before leaving the room. His gaze fell on two pictures. The picture of the original Ducks when they were all in Peewees and the picture of the Ducks after winning the gold at the Jr. Goodwill Games.  
  
  
The kids in those pictures were still a part of him. Even the ones he hadn't seen since Peewees. Peter, Karp, Tammy, Tommy, Terri, and Jessie, who he hadn't seen since the Goodwill Games...he could remember them all.  
  
  
For the first time since his injury, he felt his heart sink as he realized that he was going to be kept of the ice, off of the one thing that had brought all of them together, for a whole season.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Author's notes:_ Well, that's another part. Hope you've all enjoyed. Oh, and I'm not entirely sure if I got everything right with that tlak he had with Hans. I thought I had watched the third movie enough to remember all the lines. Maybe I hadn't. Well, hoped you've enjoyed, more soon! 


End file.
